What do you want from me ?
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson d'Adam Lambert du même titre. Comment Ada fait-elle face à sa relation avec Vincent ? Ce dernier est-il le seul à porter un masque et cacher un lourd secret ?
1. Théâtre de l'illusion

Hey, hey, chérie, qu'es-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Tu te joues de moi. Tous tes sourires sont forcés.

Me crois-tu si stupide ? Malgré tes airs de gentils princes sortis d'un conte de fée, tu rejettes poliment toutes celles qui s'approchent de toi.

Pourquoi serai-je différente à tes yeux ? On m'a souvent dit que tu ne servais que tes propres intérêts.

Alors, chérie, Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrai te donner, je n'ai ni chain, ni talent particulier.

Tu me manipules, chérie. Je ne suis qu'un pion sur ton échiquier. Je ne connais pas ton adversaire. Peut être joues-tu contre toi même. Alors tu devrais savoir qu'on choisit la prudence.

Mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu joues avec le feu. Alors assume ta prise de risques.

Je veux être la reine, ta reine.

Dis-moi, quand tes yeux se sont posés sur moi un jour enneigé durant cette réception, pourquoi as-tu pris un air si étonné ? J'aurai cru voir une lumière passer dans ton regard.

Que cela signifie t'il ? Tu sais, je connais tes deux frères. J'ai passé mon enfance avec Gil, et j'ai rencontré Eliot à l'école.

Tout ça serai t'il lié ? Non, vraiment tu n'es pas le style à accorder de l'importance à ce genre de détails. Et tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu ne veux pas être comme eux.

Alors que veux-tu de moi ?

Quand je te regarde, je ne vois rien dans tes yeux, vraiment rien. S'en est presque inquiétant. Tu sembles torturé, alors je m'attendais à voir de la tristesse.

Mais tu es parfait dans ton rôle, chérie.

Baisseras-tu ton masque un jour ? Tu étais tellement beau, quand tu t'es énervé dans mon appartement.

Cela me hante maintenant tu sais, j'aimerais tellement voir qui tu es vraiment.

Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu restes là au final ? Il y a bien fois où je t'aurai laissé partir.

Au début, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi. Chérie tu es bien trop dangereux. Je le sais bien.

Mais les rendez-vous ont passés et tu m'as passionné. Maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas partir, chérie.

Pas avant de savoir, ce que tu veux de moi.

Vas-tu toujours me tourner autour ? Gil a beau avoir Raven, c'est toi qui ressemble à un vautour.

Es-ce un jeu pour toi ? Si c'est le cas, je ne te laisserai pas gagner crois moi. La facilité ne te ressemble pas.

Aimes-tu la compétition ? Je ne pense pas que tu as souvent de la concurrence.

Et je vois très clair. Alors abandonneras-tu ?

Ne laisse pas tomber, chérie. Je jouerai le jeu. Je suis déjà une très bonne actrice, non ?

N'ai-je pas bluffé tout le monde en passant pour la petite fille sage ? Je ne suis pas toute ces filles lisses et faciles à corrompre.

Ne t'ai-je pas déjà ensorceler ? Pas encore, tu restes car tu n'as pas atteint ton but.

Alors, que veux-tu de moi ?

Sais-tu que ton charme me rend folle ? Mais je garde en tête, que tu ne fais que m'utiliser.

Dis-moi dans quel but. Oh, chérie, dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi.

Te douterais-tu que je suis prête à t'aider ? Tu es aveugle. Et tu ne comptes que sur toi. Tu n'es pas si seul.

M'écouteras-tu si je te confrontais à ta situation ? Non, cette pièce de théâtre est trop belle pour être stoppée, et si bien jouée, par toi, par moi.

Donnons-nous une seconde pour respirer, pour répéter la prochaine scène.

Lequel de nous deux donnera le départ de cette suite ?

Quand je te vois avancer vers moi, je suis captivé par tes yeux. Ou plus précisément ton œil. Le rouge.

Tu es tellement différent des autres, chérie. Et c'est moi que tu regardes. Moi, que tu essaye d'obtenir. Quand tu me donnes rendez-vous, c'est uniquement à moi que tu accordes de l'importance.

Alors, dis-moi qu'es-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Pourrais-tu ralentir ? Je connais ta stratégie. Alors donne-moi juste un peu de plus de temps. Pour comprendre.

Et pour trouver, vraiment, ce que tu veux de moi.

Je voudrais profiter de chaque instant avec toi, mais je sais que c'est éphémère.

Tu es ma drogue, chérie. Mais je saurais décrocher si tu vas trop loin.

Tout serait plus simple, si tu me disais ce que tu veux de moi.

N'as-tu jamais peur ? Un jour, tu seras pris à ton propre jeu.

Me penses-tu capable de ça ? J'aimerais tellement y arriver.

Ca serait notre apothéose, chérie. On pourrait s'offrir le monde entier.

Mais à la fin, Qu'es-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Je ne sais rien de tes intentions. Je vois juste ce qui me concerne, ça a toujours été comme ça.

Je me suis rappelé de mon frère, mais je n'ai pas pu le ramener.

Alors toi, je t'empêcherai de sombrer dans la folie.

Et si c'est déjà fait, Alors je te ramènerai.

Et je te garderais près de moi, chérie.

Alors ne cède pas, je trouverai une solution.

Et peut-être au fond c'est ça que tu attends, une occasion, une personne qui t'acceptera telle que tu es, quelqu'un à qui te raccrocher.

Qu'es-ce que tu veux de moi ? Cette question revient encore et encore dans ma tête.

Je te sauverais, chérie.

Et si tu me trahis, je t'enverrai moi même dans l'abysse.

Car tu ne joues pas avec le feu.

Le feu est trop rapide à te consumer.

C'est avec moi que tu joues.

Et j'ai mes propres règles.

Je suis comme l'eau dormante, chérie.

Et gare à qui me réveille.

J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Sors de ta sordide autodestruction, je suis ton espoir.

~ « Que veux-tu de moi ? »

Vincent fixa Ada avec un air surpris, une réelle expression sur le visage, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.


	2. Théâtre de la vie

~ " Que veux-tu de moi ? "

Vincent fixa Ada avec un air surpris, une réelle expression sur le visage, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et la même lueur passa à nouveau dans ses yeux.

- Comment ça Ada-sama ?

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux de moi ?

La jeune femme s'était assise sur le banc, tandis que Vincent la fixait avec un air d'incompréhension. Elle se mit à sourire.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerai rien, que tu pourrais m'utiliser. J'ai déjà entendu Oncle Oscar parler de toi. Je savais dans quoi je me lançais.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait plus tenir la mascarade plus longtemps.

- On t'a surement déjà dit que tu ressemble vraiment à ton frère avec cet air contrarié. S'amusa la Vessalius. " Alors ?"

- La clé, je veux la clé de la porte des Abysses gardés par les Vessalius.

- Oh alors tu es un membre de la famille Baskerville ? Gil ne sera pas très ravi de l'apprendre.

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça.

- Parce que tu as surement murement réfléchis avant de m'impliquer...

Doucement elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle continuait à jouer, à voir jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait aller. Elle continua devant le silence de son interlocuteur :

- Donc tu voulais m'utiliser pour faire du chantage à mon oncle et obtenir cette clé ?

- C'était le plan.

- Mais quel but sers-tu ? Surement pas Pandora. Et ça serai trop réducteur de te placer du coté des Baskerville. Tu as toujours été spécial.

- ...

- Dis-donc, tu n'as pas l'air très coopératif. Bon concernant cette clé, même si tu me kidnappes, tu ne l'aura pas. Mon père n'a jamais eu d'affection pour Oz ou moi.

- Ton père ?

- On dirait que j'ai capté ton attention. Mon père est le contractant de Griffon, le chain gardé par ma famille comme Raven pour la tienne. Donc ton plan est un peu obsolète.

- Tu le prends plutôt bien.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais que je t'utilise et pourtant tu es venue aujourd'hui, tu as pris ce risque. Et maintenant que tu as ta réponse que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu me laisseras partir ?

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te garder là. Je sais que tu ne parleras pas, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

- Mais n'as-tu vraiment pas envie que je reste ?

- Je ne peux pas niez, tu es très belle, et il n'y a pas une once de mal en toi. Même si je le voulais, tu ne fuiras pas, tu es une princesse.

- Tu es tellement seul, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé honnêtement avec quelqu'un ?

- Une centaine d'année surement.

- Alors veux-tu que je parte, ou veux-tu que je t'écoute ?

Vincent regarda Ada. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse. Et ses yeux verts, ces magnifiques yeux verts, le regardaient sans le juger.

Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça ?

Il était le maître des Ténèbres, il avait réussi à avoir Break lui même. Alors comment avait-il pu se tromper à se point sur la jeune femme ? Il n'avait rien vu. Dans son obsession, il avait continué sa route, sans se rendre compte que c'était elle à présent qui dictait les règles. Tout avait du basculer à un moment. Tout avait changé, il le savait, quand il s'était rendu chez elle. Du moment où elle s'était révélée à lui, elle ne serait pas parti sans voir son " véritable lui".

Mais pouvait-il se permettre cette faiblesse ? Non ça entraverait tous ses plans. Mais cette femme, elle ne le rejetait pas, elle n'avait même pas relevé quand elle avait su ses plans.

- Serais-tu prête à m'aider, chère Ada ?

- Si on le fait à ma façon, ça me va.

Elle voulait le sauver. Le sauver de sa folie. Mais au final, elle sera surement responsable de sa perte. Car aujourd'hui elle avait brisé sa défense, toutes les barrières autour de lui. Et sur un coup de tête, il lui avait tout avoué. Elle était devenue sa complice dans le crime. Et cette sensation qu'il éprouvait, d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un qui le comprenait, il n'y avait personne en ce monde pour être comme lui. Bien avant qu'il s'en rende compte, ses lèvres se posaient contre les siennes et il se trouvait entrain de l'aimer.

Mais son monde s'écroulait. Il voulait tout faire pour rendre son frère heureux. Mais Gil ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Et s'il changeait le passé, serait-elle encore là à son réveil ?

Ses doutes, ses incertitudes pour l'instant, il choisissait de les ignorer, juste pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, quand l'un et l'autre se réveillèrent à coté de la personne avec qui ils formaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, ils crurent vraiment avoir rêvés.

Ada remit sa robe, tandis que Vincent la contemplait.

- Où vas-tu, princesse ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, chérie ? Je rentre chez moi, tu sais que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer le monde.

- Pourtant tu as bien changé le mien. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu es mon soleil.

- Alors, il te faudra surement me tuer, je n'ai pas l'intention de réécrire le passé.

- Et si je te demandais juste de rester avec moi ?

- Renoncerais-tu à ton rêve pour moi ?

- …

- En tout cas, Vincent, merci de m'avoir aimé, car c'était parfait.

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

Et dans sa folie, il choisit de les ignorer toutes ses voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il avait tord. Et dans sa honte, il balaya tout ses aspirations d'un revers de main.

Il se leva et attrapa son poignet. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Et vraiment ils se demandent, qui joue avec qui ? Ou es-ce même encore un jeu ?

Plus tard, Loin de là.

Lotti s'avança vers le groupe de personnes aux capes rouges.

- On a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Vincent, il est parti. Il s'est enfui avec Ada Vessalius. Avec ta fille, Zai.

Au même moment, autre endroit.

Oz, Eliot et Gilbert étaient réunis autour d'une table. Tous très choqués par ce que Break venait de leur annoncer. Alors que les deux plus jeunes cherchent un moyen de les retrouver et de les ramener. Le contractant de Raven tranche :

- Ils reviendront d'eux-mêmes. Et ils le savent, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis. Un jour ils devront assumer leurs actes et nous aider, parce que nous sommes en guerre contre les Baskerville.

Pour elle, il avait renonçait à son frère.

Pour lui, elle avait renoncé à sa vie.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais, car ils étaient ensemble, et qu'une fois qu'on commet le crime de céder à la tentation, on sait dès le premier instant qu'on est destiné à récidiver.


End file.
